


Prompt Fill: A Quiet Man

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [6]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reply to a fic prompt post <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/105294182231/homeland-fic-prompts">here</a>.</p><p><a href="http://mytimeoftheyear.tumblr.com/">mytimeoftheyear</a> asked for: "Quinn climbing out the window with Max’s help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: A Quiet Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytimeoftheyear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mytimeoftheyear).



"Stop!"

Quinn stiffened and turned slowly to look into Max's reddened eyes. 

"Max, walk away," he said quietly. "You're not coming with me. Thanks for helping me get past the fucking guard, but you need to pretend you never saw me."

"Where were you last night?" Max asked him. "Carrie was looking for you."

Quinn shrugged. "Getting some information," he replied unexpansively.

"You know where Haqqani is." It wasn't a question.

Quinn didn't reply, just met Max's gaze steadily.

"I want to help."

"You just did," Quinn told him indicating the window.

"I have a right to do more," Max told him fiercely. "That bastard killed Fara." Max's voice trembled with grief and with anger. The rage of a quiet man was always a truly frightening thing to behold. 

Quinn exhaled slowly. "I could use your help - I need some things out of my office safe ..."

"I'll bring them to you. Whatever you need. I want to help. I _have_ to help."

Quinn wrote down a series of numbers on Max's palm and then in a low, quiet voice told him where to bring his gear. "Repeat it back to me," he ordered and Max repeated it back verbatim, his eyes fierce and determined.

"Get out of here, I'll make sure you get your things. You make sure you get Haqqani."

Quinn hesitated and put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Fara was my friend, too."

Then he was gone and for the first time since Fara's death, Max felt oddly comforted. 

There had been a promise, unspoken perhaps, but Peter Quinn was a man of his word.


End file.
